A multifunction device is generally capable of performing a variety of services, including printing, scanning, copying, facsimile, storage, electronic mailing, and the like. The user interfaces associated with such devices include alphanumeric keyboards, touch screen displays, color displays, biometric interfaces, and the like. When running an operation that involves the generation of electronic image data, e.g. copying, scanning, electronic mail, facsimile, the resulting image data is capable of including one or more defects compared to the original document, file, or transmission. For example, a scanned image may be defective either by not being scanned straight, commonly referenced as “skew”, or by contamination of an image.
Current implementations provide feedback, i.e., a visual display, to the user only upon review of a hard copy (copying operation) or by returning to the user's computer to view the document. Only upon the examination of the hard copy, would the user become aware of the errors or defects in the scanned image data. Correction would then be manually undertaken and the operation repeated Such occurrences not only affect productivity, but also increase costs associated with output media, e.g., paper, transparencies, etc. Apart from affecting productivity, another inherent issue occurs with the scan to email operation, in that the documents are sent to another user and not necessarily to the user who is scanning the document. Thus, such errors become apparent only to the recipient of the email and not necessarily to the user initiating the operation.